


uhtcearu

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: She laughs, the silver in her hair gleaming even in the low light. “What is the realm of Man but a worthless pile of rock?"AU!





	uhtcearu

She laughs, the silver in her hair gleaming even in the low light. “What is the realm of Man but a worthless pile of rock, children rolling with the dogs as those with even a crumb of power squabble among themselves?” Her voice is sweet, tinkling with the clarity of a small jolly bell. Her fingers twisted in his hair, lifting his head even higher. “Gone are the intrepid heroes of old.” She is beautiful and terrible; “Gone is the man upon his horse. Rusted is the spear and blunted is the sword. Dry runs the fire of the bygone lode.” Her lips form a bloodless smile and she tugs hard. “Slain are they, the great champions, for I have crushed them all.”

He understands and he doesn’t. All the same, he snarls at her, trying to twist out of her grasp. There is no such escape for him, however. “Your little raven has made such valiant efforts. What a pity that he should die afore ever he saw the fruits of his labour.” He glares. She laughs, she always laughs in his company. “I have given you your chance, King Crow, and I find I wish to make the same offer once more.”

“Go rot,” he manages to get past the dryness in his throat. His voice was scratchy and low. If only he were able, he might say yet more. But he was not and even so his refusal was met with a mere shrug. He did not mean to give her even that much satisfaction.

“You will,” she promises in the end, leaving him to the dark, dank insides of his hutch, little better than a shambling corpse. Jon leans back against the icy wall. Her words weigh heavy upon him and he cannot seem to escape their hold.


End file.
